


Bring a Spring Upon Her Cable

by PawShapedHeart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, No Spoilers, season 7 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawShapedHeart/pseuds/PawShapedHeart
Summary: A glimpse into the daily life of one Officer Killian Rogers of the Seattle Police Department.Based on my post on Tumblr about season 7 speculation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title "Bring a Spring Upon Her Cable" came from a pirate glossery website and it means "To come around in a different direction, oftentimes as a surprise maneuver." I thought it was fitting for a new curse.

_“Have a good night, Rogers!”_

_“You also, Smith!”_ Officer Killian Rogers hung his uniform jacket in his locker before closing it with a clang and reattaching the master lock with a soft click. Picking up his duffle, the dark-haired officer headed to the exit of the locker room before making his way to the main entrance of the Seattle Police Station. Through the front glass entry way, he could see the street lights already coming on in the early dusk of evening. A few cars rolled past quietly as people headed home for the evening to be with loved ones. The lobby of the station was empty of patrons at this hour as he approached the main desk where he was greeted by a too-cheery older woman whose name tag read Simmons. _“Hey, Mel… stuck on graveyard shift again, lass?”_ He asked, placing his bag on the floor by his feet and leaning over the counter to grab a pen. Melissa laughed and offered him the clipboard to which he began filling out a simple form. _“Always, Kill… you know the big wigs, they like to keep us beautiful people in the dark so we’re not as intimidating.”_ Killian laughed, handing her back the clipboard and pen. _“Just the one envelope today, make sure it gets in Sergeant’s box? I’m off the weekend._ ” He reached down into his bag and pulled out a manila colored interoffice envelope which was sealed with tape and his signature, Killian Rogers #7926, across the seal. Melissa took the envelope and paperwork and pushed her chair back to place it on top of a pile of other similar envelopes. _“Will do, and hey, have a great weekend. I hear the weather is gonna be sunny. Don’t stay inside, get some sun. You look pale.”_ She chuckled, waving as Killian picked up his bag and waved back. _“Says the girl who lives in the dark. Night, Mel!”_ He walked back through the door he came from and headed to the back of the building.

Waving at a few other fellow officers, Killian shouldered his duffle and headed to the back door, punching in a five digit code before stepping outside into the unseasonable warm autumn night. The parking lot was filled with cruisers and personal cars of the officers, a few scattered lamps pooling light here and there between the rows of vehicles. Once the door clicked shut behind him, he crossed the darkening lot heading for his own car; a simple black Volkswagen SUV parked all the way at the back of the lot just under one of the lamps. He pulled the key clip on his hip and unlocked the door, dropping his duffle in the back seat before sitting behind the wheel. From the outside, his simple SUV looked like any normal SUV except his was equipped with a special knob on the wheel for one-handed driving. Killian Rogers was just like any seasoned officer on the force except he only had one hand; his left was a leather prosthetic. Placing his left arm across his lap, he turned the key and backed out of the space.

The drive home wasn’t long, living just in downtown Seattle in a high-rise apartment with two bedrooms, kitchen and living room. What sold him on the apartment four years ago was the amazing view of the water. The balcony just off his living room had an amazing view of the harbor maybe 10 miles away; but the view was unobstructed and on a beautiful night like tonight, one could see the full moon reflecting off the waves and it just calmed him. The ease of walking distance to local shops and restaurants was nice too when you just wanted to walk the streets and not drive and fight for parking in the big city. Growing up he never liked the city, but something called to him after college and now here he was; small-town orphan tuned police officer living in one of the bigger cities in the country.

The private parking garage was just below the building and after scanning his keycard, he pulled in and headed to the reserved space on the lower 4th level. Locked and secured, he grabbed his duffle and headed to the stairs that would lead back up to the lobby of the high-rise. It was close to 8 o’clock according to his wrist watch and he was starting to feel the drag from the 48 hour shift he just came off of. Thankfully, as he told Melissa, he had the next two days off to rest and recuperate before returning to the station Monday morning. He passed a neighbor and waved tiredly with a smile as he pulled up his apartment key and slipped it into the lock. Once the door opened he felt his shoulders slump and all he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep for the next two days. Home.

 _“Daddy!”_ Came a high-pitched voice from down the hall. Killian had just enough warning to drop his bag and bend down before a little girl with blond curls jumped into his arms and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. The tiredness that once plagued Killian started to melt away as he kissed the crown of his daughter’s head. _“Hello my little love. I missed you so much. Did you behave for Miss Violet?”_ His voice reflected the smile on his face as he stood up, toddler sitting precariously on his left hip. As if on cue, the babysitter Miss Violet, walked into the room carrying what looked to be a pair of clean pajamas she was most likely attempting to dress the toddler in. _“Ava was very well behaved, as always Mr. Rogers._ ” The girl, about twenty-four with long black hair and a friendly smile stepped closer. She had been hired by Killian shortly after the accident that took his hand four years ago when he first moved into this apartment with Ava. The same accident that left Killian a widower and single father to the little princess who was clinging happily to him. _“Thank you again, Violet for everything. If you give me just a minute, lass, I can get my checkbook from the other room. You’re more than welcome to stay for dinner if you would like._ ” Killian offered as he bent down and put Ava back on her own feet. Violet was a college student renting one of the lower floor apartments with classmates while they attended school. She was amazing with Ava and his little princess loved hanging out with her; almost like a big sister for whom Killian was extremely grateful for once he had returned to work full-time. He was going to miss Violet and all her help once she graduated in the spring.

 _“Thank you, and thank you for the offer, but I told my roommates we could go out tonight to celebrate finals being almost over.”_ Violet smiled, bending down to hand Ava her pajamas. _“How about we go change while your daddy settles in, ok?”_ Ava giggled and took her pajamas, running back down the hall to her room to change. Killian grabbed his duffle and headed to his own room, the master at the end of the hall. First thing he always did when returning home, he pulled out his service gun from his duffle and moved to open the safe on the wall that was hidden behind a beautiful painting of a ship stuck in a storm. He unlocked the safe, placed the secured gun and cartridge inside and closed it once more, hearing the click of the lock before swinging the painting closed again. As he moved to the desk by the corner, he could hear Ava and Violet laughing down the hall and he couldn’t stop the smile. Pulling out his checkbook, he signed the bottom and filled in the amount, always adding a bonus for the overnights despite Violet’s protest that she loved spending extra time with Ava. _“Here we are. Thank you again so much, Violet for taking care of my little duckling. I shouldn’t have any overnights for at least a couple weeks, but I will let you know in plenty of time._ ” Killian returned to the hallway and handed the check over to Violet who folded it into her back pocket with thanks. She bent down to Ava when the little girl came out of her room in her Frozen pajamas. _“OK, Ava… you be good this weekend. I’ll see you Monday after school yeah?”_ The two girls hugged and Killian walked her to the door. _“Thanks again, lass. I really appreciate it._ ”

 _“Anytime, Mr. Rogers. I just love Ava so much. Have a great weekend. Feel free to call if you need anything.”_ Violet waved to both before heading down the hall to the elevator and Killian closed the door. He turned around, hand on his hips and looked at the toddler who was standing with a big grin. _“Alright, duckling… what do you want for dinner?”_ He bent down and Ava wrapped her arms around his neck once more before Killian carried her to the kitchen. _“Grilled cheese, please.”_ The little girl said with a smile as Killian turned on the stove and began gathering the supplies. One handed cooking was always a challenge, especially when you had a slowly heavier and heavier toddler glued to your hip as you tried to navigate the small space. But Killian would never complain about his daughter. She brought joy to his empty life. Nothing was the same after he lost his beloved, his Emma. Ava looked just like her mother with golden curls and bright green eyes. It pained him some days to think about all the time he lost out on with his wife, and the time Ava would never get to share with her mother. But Ava’s carefree smile always warmed him from the inside out, that same smile she had now as she eyed the box of blueberry poptarts that sat on top of the fridge. Killian looked from his princess to the box of pastries and sighed. _“One… just one before dinner and you have to promise to go to sleep when I tell you, ok duckling?”_ Ava’s head nodded like a bobble headed doll and Killian stepped over to the fridge to grab one of the pastries.

Grilled cheese was a staple in the Rogers home and it seemed to be a favorite of Ava’s which he knew she got from her mother. Ava was too young at the time to remember her mother, which pained Killian, but he did his best to remind her with stories and the various photos around the apartment. His favorite photo was from the day Ava was born; his wife was disheveled from delivery and she always hated that he took the photo, but the look she had as she smiled down at the pink infant in her arms that was only minutes old… That was the photo Killian kept in his locker at the precinct; along with a few crayon drawings and a candid selfie of him and Ava at the park feeding the swans.

With poptart in hand, Killian carried Ava to the stove and he began to make a couple grilled cheese sandwiches, plopping them in the heated skillet and pressing on them with the spatula. He looked at Ava who was chewing a mouthful of the pastry and he opened his mouth with a smile. Ava giggled and offered him a bite which he took, winking at her and chewing. The skillet sizzled as the bread and cheese toasted to a nice mushy crisp before he flipped them onto a plate and tossed on two more. _“Would you like to watch a movie, little love?”_ He asked, and around a mouthful of pastry Ava nodded and mumbled an excited ‘yes’. Killian could only chuckle and turn back to the task at hand of flipping the grilled sandwiches to evenly toast both sides. _“Ok… how about you go pick a movie and I’ll bring dinner to us. Special evening, we can eat on the sofa. Deal?”_ Killian bent down to let Ava run off to the living room where he could hear and see her rummaging through the collection of Disney movies on the shelf below the TV. It was already late, but when he had long shifts that kept him away from his daughter, he always like to treat her extra special when he returned home.

Once the grilled cheeses were done, Killian plated them together and headed to the living room. He placed the plate on the coffee table and returned to the kitchen to grab himself a beer and a juice box for Ava. _“Alright, duckling… what movie have you picked for us tonight?”_ He sat down on the couch beside her and instantly the little girl crawled up and settled against his side. Killian placed his bad arm around her and held her there as she munched on one of the sandwich halves. _“Peter Pan…_ ”Killian cringed as he pressed play on the remote and the Disney castle filled the screen followed by the opening music. He didn’t know why that movie bothered him so much, but his little princess adored all things Disney and magic adventures so who was he to deny her? As the movie rolled on, Killian was only half paying attention as he sipped at the beer in hand, sandwiches long gone. The villian Captain Hook was challenging the hero Peter Pan to a duel when Killian’s eyes began to wander the mantle above the TV. There against the wall were a variety of photos of himself and Ava, as well as a few with his late wife. His favorite was the wedding photo, taken on a rooftop with the sunset behind them. He couldn’t remember the name of the town but the feeling he felt the day she became his wife would never be forgotten. Between the mixtures of photo frames was a model ship in a glass bottle. As Killian glanced at it, it reminded him much of the one in the movie that Captain Hook sailed around Neverland. It was something silly from his childhood that he just always had and now that he had a beautiful view of the sea, it felt fitting to have it on display in the main room.

As the movie came to an end and the golden ship sailed off into the sky, Killian looked down and could see Ava was starting to fall asleep, barely keeping her eyes open. _“Alright, bedtime…”_ Killian leaned forward to shut off the TV and stood up, stretching his tired muscles. Ava nodded and slid off the sofa, shuffling her way down the hallway towards her bedroom. _“Read me a bedtime story, daddy? Please?”_ Ava asked as she crawled into bed and Killian tucked her in under the blankets. _“Of course, duckling… what story would you like?”_ He grabbed the large fairy tale book from the shelf and returned to sit on the edge of the bed. He placed the book on his lap and opened the cover with his good hand, flipping a few pages. _“How about this one… we haven’t read this one in a while…”_ He looked over at Ava who was just seconds from sleep and he smiled, turning back to the book. _“Once upon a time there lived a lovely princess with fair skin and blue eyes. She was so fair that she was named Snow White…”_

Killian was only a page or two into the fairy tale when he could hear Ava’s breathing even out. He closed the book and replaced it on the shelf before returning to his daughter and kissing her head. _“Sleep well, my little love…”_ He shut off the bedside lamp and slowly crept across the room. He took one last glance at his whole world and closed the door, leaving it open just a hair to allow some light into her room to chase away the darkness. Down the hall, he stepped into his room and let out a heavy sigh. His body was sore and exhausted from the 48 hour shift and he really just wanted a nice hot shower and to collapse into bed. The water from the shower head caressed his body and helped wash away the tension from the past few days. Head pressed against the tile wall, he closed his eyes and just allowed the worry to wash down the drain. Back in his bedroom a bit later, he dressed in grey flannel pants and a simple white v-neck. He dropped his brace and prosthetic on the nightstand and crawled into the bed. Even after losing his wife four years ago, he still couldn’t bring himself to sleep in the middle of the bed. It wasn’t even the same bed they had once shared. He had bought all new furniture when he moved to the apartment with just Ava in hopes of them starting new. But some habits were hard to break. He reached over and shut off the lamp, curling onto his side and placing his bad arm under his head to sleep.

Killian has just closed his eyes when he heard the front door bell ring. He sat up, reaching for the bedside lamp and glanced at the clock. _It was close eleven o’clock, who would be ringing the bell at this hour?_ He waited, thinking maybe it was an accident but when it rang again, he got up and grabbed his robe, shuffling to the door. He glanced into to the open door of Ava’s room and saw she was still asleep so he continued to the front door. Checking through the view finder first, he unlocked and swung open the door, ready to yell at whoever thought it was a good idea to wake a sleeping police officer after coming off a 48 hour shift.

There in the hallway stood a man a bit younger then himself maybe in his late twenties with a messy mop of brown hair and next to him was a young girl just a few years older than Ava with dark hair and equally dark eyes. The girl was smiling brightly as soon as the door opened her eyes expression total excitement upon seeing Killian there even though he was pretty certain he’d never seen either of these two before. The man was watching the little girl but as soon as Killian cleared his throat to begin to question the pair, the man looked up and his eyes shined almost as excitedly as the little girl and he opened his mouth to speak.

_“Hook!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many easter eggs did you catch? I tried to throw in as many as I could to tie in the story we all know and love to the new curse as a fun little game. Also, I do not believe for a second that they (A&E) will kill off Emma. I believe she is just cursed and missing. But for Killian’s curse to work, he believes she is dead. But she is out there, fighting to get back to her family. As for Henry remembering who Hook is, I assume that yes Henry is cursed, but he can remember his childhood up until his adventure to the EF/other realm. So he knows his family but nothing of his wife, child and the new darkness.
> 
> As always, if you enjoy a Kudos would be nice. If you have any comments, questions of suggestions... I love reviews. :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ unordinary-modern-princess


	2. Finale Speculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people asked for me to continue my speculation and since we know next to notihng about the new season except new curse and new identities... I skipped to my wish and hope for the finale because despite what A&E have said, we all hope JMo returns for the finale.

_“Lucy… I’m sorry… I love you…”_ Henry bent down to the girl lying still on the ground next to the tall castle-like play structure and pressed a kiss to her forehead, a few tears falling from his eyes. As soon as his lips touched her forehead she gasped and opened her eyes. It was like familiar warmth spread across the small gathering of strangers watching in horror as the little girl sat up and wrapped her arms around her father’s neck. a rainbow pulse rippled from the middle where the young father leaning over where his little girl lay on the park sidewalk. Each person was hit by the pulse, taking a stumbling step back as memories of a forgotten life swarmed into their heads. Killian stood rooted to his spot, shaken only slightly from the sudden burst of air that seemed to rip open the curse. His azul eyes widened in a shocking realization as 300 years of memories of pirating, love and heroics swam into his consciousness; an almost migraine level headache left in its wake as his head tried to sort and adapt. His good hand rubbed at his face for a moment, shaking his head as he tried to sort the information. Looking across the park once again with a clearer vision, he recognized the young father instantly. _“Henry…_ ” His step-son; how could he ever forget his lad. Emma’s son… wait… Emma.

Memories of his cursed life sprang to him in reverse as he remembered his love, his Swan; and the last time he saw her…

_“What is that?” Killian paused mid-step on the front porch of his Storybrooke home and turned quickly to look in the direction his wife was staring. There, just on the distant horizon was a purple cloud of smoke billowing towards them with flashes of lightening scattered throughout. His eyes widened in fear as he recognized the first signs of a dark curse. “Killian!” Emma called out, stepping down the porch steps quickly and grabbing for his hand. Killian turned to look back at Emma who was holding their toddler Ava on her hip. Ava didn’t understand what was happening but sensing the fear in her parents she started to cry. “Daddy what’s going on?”_

_“It’s ok, duckling… it’s going to be ok. Mommy and daddy are here…” He reached out and took Ava from Emma and held her against his chest, supporting her bum with his hooked arm. He could feel Emma grip his arm tightly, pressing herself as close to him as she could as they watched the cloud move closer, slowly consuming the sleepy town. From the distance they could hear the residents all realizing the danger as screams of panic rose out from across the town; a few people even ran past their yard not that anyone could outrun a dark curse. “Who do you think cast it… where it take us?” Killian asked, leaning his head against Emma’s. There was nothing either of them could do, the curse would swallow the town and whisk them away to unknown. “I don’t know, but where ever we go, we will fight and win.” Emma replied, leaning into her husband and placing a reassuring hand on their daughter’s back._

_As the smoke rolled closer, Emma closed her eyes and buried her face into Killian’s neck and Killian tightened his hold on Ava. “I love you…” She managed as the smoke and lightening finally reached their yard. “Emma!” As the smoke consumed the small family, Killian felt Emma ripped away from him, the pressure from her holding tightly on his arm all but vanished as his vision was obstructed by the curse. His scream died out as everything went dark._

The next memory Killian had was waking up in the Seattle apartment and making breakfast with Ava before heading to his day shift at the precinct downtown, his silver wedding band on a chain around his neck resting against his heart. Killian opened his eyes with a gasp and turned on his heel. Ava. He needed to get back to his apartment and find Ava. He left her in the care of Violet who he now recognized as Henry’s high school girlfriend. He took two long strides away from the scene before he froze. There, standing by the lake was his Swan.

Emma stood wearing a white gown similar to that when she was consumed by darkness in Camelot. Her hair was down and framing her face with soft ringlets as she smiled, her green eyes crinkling from the joy. _“Killian!”_ She called out, taking a few steps towards him as Killian found his feet again and ran to her. As they met, he caught her in his arms and lifted her up, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss of longing. Killian could feel tears falling from down his cheeks as he held her, finally placing her back on the ground and wrapping both arms around her waist to hold her close. _“Emma, my love…_ ” He mumbled against her lips, foreheads pressed together as her hands came up to caress his stubbled cheek. _“Killian, the curse, its finally broken…”_ He closed his eyes for a moment, just holding her close and relishing in the pain he once held believing his wife was long gone.

 _“My love, what happened to you? One minute you were in my arms in Storybrooke and the next… I thought I lost you, bloody hell, love, I missed you…”_ Killian mumbled against her hair as he nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her soft scent of vanilla. Emma chuckled, threading her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. _“I’ve been here… watching you and Ava…”_ She stepped back a moment and turned to look at the small pond that was in the center of the park. Killian followed her gaze and saw a couple swans swimming in circles oblivious to the curse that just broke around them. Realization hit him and his brow rose in an amused expression, turning back to face her. _“You were… a swan?”_ The irony was not lost on the pirate as he barked out a laugh and pulled her close once again. All those weekend days he spent in the park with Ava feeding the swans and his wife was there all along watching them and nipping playfully at them…

Ava.

Killian’s eyes widened and he pulled back. _“Ava! She’s at my apartment with Violet!”_ He spoke hastily and reached to take her hand. _“Come on!”_ Not a second thought was spared for the growing crowd behind them of curse survivors and curious onlookers as Killian and Emma raced to the black SUV parked against the curb. He didn’t bother with the parking garage and just left the truck outside the apartment complex and took Emma’s hand as they ran inside. Taking the stairs two at a time, they made it to the apartment and reached for the door. Before he could grasp the knob, the door opened and there stood a shocked looking Violet holding a crying Ava on her hip. _“Mr Jones…”_ Violet started and Ava stopped her crying just long enough to notice her parents. _“Mommy!”_ Ava launched herself from Violet’s arms and Emma caught her, pulling her close and kissing her head. _“Oh my sweet, sweet girl… Mommy’s here… mommy’s here. It’s ok...”_ Emma cried softly into her daughter’s blonde curls as Killian wrapped them both in a tight embrace.

Violet excused herself after a moment of being caught up on what happened at the park and she left the apartment in search of her own family. Killian refused to release Emma’s hand almost afraid she would be torn away from him once again. Emma didn’t mind, having watched her family from afar and now finally having them back was overwhelming in a good way. Ava was still clinging to her mother’s neck, face buried in her hair as her cries had stopped and were now soft whimpers of ‘I missed yous’ and ‘I love yous’. Killian smiled fondly as his family as Emma looked back up at him. It was then that she took in his appearance; his hair was shorter, there were a few wrinkles around his eyes, his leather prosthetic was in place of his hook (obviously). But what got her was the uniform; _Rogers_ was on a name plate across his right breast pocket and over his left was a police badge for the Seattle PD. She let a playful smirk grace her face as she eyed the uniform up and down silently. Killian watched her appraisal of him and raised his brow, going to say something before she cut him off.

_“Officer Rogers, huh? As in… Jolly Roger?”_

_“Aye, love. You can take the man out of the pirate ship, but you can’t take the pirate out of the man.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will i write more? Maybe... but no promises. So for now, this story is done. It was just suppose to be a one shot. :)


End file.
